A Friend
by dorydafish
Summary: Kurt asks Dave for some advice - 'Dave heard the boy next to him take a quick breath. "I'm thinking about breaking up with Blaine."'  Kurtofsky friendship! ONE SHOT!


_**A small Drabble, written when revision really should be taking place…**_

_**Just wanted something nice for Dave :P**_

_**Set somewhere in Season 3, when Kurt and Dave are almost friends…**_

* * *

><p>"What's your problem?" Dave said sighing. He eyed Kurt with suspicion when the smaller boy tried not to squirm in his seat. "I thought you weren't scared of me anymore." The boy sitting next to him remained silent. Something had not been right all afternoon. Just a couple of days ago, Kurt had seemed excited about the idea of a planning session for their first PFLAG meeting. Now he seemed as though he wanted to be anywhere but sharing a room with Dave. "Kurt?" he tried again.<p>

Kurt's name seemed to jerk him out for wherever his mind had taken him. "Excuse me?"

Dave strained a small smile as if to say it was alright and moved to get up out of his chair. "You're uncomfortable with sitting next to me. I get it. I'll just move over to another computer. It's no big deal." Dave shrugged and tried his damned hardest not to frown. He shouldn't have thought that Kurt would be okay with him just like that. Not after everything he had done.

But he was suddenly yanked by the sleeve of his Letterman Jacket. "Don't be ridiculous David. You don't scare me. Not one little bit." Kurt nudged his shoulder with Dave's large one, just to emphasise his point. Dave cocked his head and looked at Kurt's expression, trying to figure out if he was lying to make Dave feel better. But his face didn't give anything away.

The jock turned to face the computer when he realised that he was probably staring a little too long. He busied himself with the webpages open on the screen in front of him. "So if not me, what then?" he asked as casually as he could. He tried to concentrate on the article in front of him about Gareth Thomas, a Welsh rugby player that Kurt had seen on Ellen. The singer had thought that professional gay sportsmen would be something that Dave might want to research. Dave hated to admit it but it actually sounded like something Dave would be interested in. To know that there were gay guys like him in the world and they were doing just fine. He had thought the PFLAG thing was going to be about glitter, pink and musicals.

"Umm…" Kurt said fading out.

Dave didn't want to press but something made him. "Come on Hummel, spit it out. What's been eating you?"

He heard the boy next to him take a quick breath. "I'm thinking about breaking up with Blaine."

Dave snapped his head to the left and ogled the boy next to him. That was most definitely not what he had been expecting. "You what?"

Kurt refused to meet his gaze. Instead, he looked down at his hands. "You heard Karofsky." Dave watched as the younger boy rubbed his hands together and got up out of his chair.

The football player narrowed his eyes. "Did he do something? Did he make you do something, Kurt? Because I swear to God I will break his neck if he _ever-_"

Kurt finally looked at Dave, though it was more out of disgust. "Don't be stupid! Blaine would never do anything to hurt me like that. Things just seem too perfect, you know?"

"Yeah, well I had to ask," Dave grumbled. Because you never really knew when it came to stuff like that. "Besides, shouldn't you be talking to Jones or one of your other glee buddy's about this? Hate to break it to you, but we're not exactly the best of friends."

Kurt sat back down, and twisted on the chair so his knees brushed against Dave's left thigh. "They'd just try and talk me out of it."

Dave ignored the fact that his pulse rate had quickened dramatically from the contact. He raised his eyebrows in attempt to appear as though Kurt's knees touching his thigh had not affected him one little bit. "Isn't that what you want? For them to reassure you that Blaine is the guy for you?"

"Not exactly. I want impartial advice. From someone who isn't going to be biased."

"No offence, but you're barking up the wrong tree. I'm the last person that's going to give you impartial advice on you and you're boyfriend," Dave admitted, surprising himself and Kurt in the process.

"Oh really, David? Now why is that?" Kurt said feigning innocence. Dave could see right through his act.

He shook his head. Why was Kurt pretended like he didn't know? "Kurt, you know exactly why."

Kurt just blinked as if to say his was still waiting on clarification.

Dave looked away. He didn't really want to talk about the fucking elephant in the room. "Look, if you want impartial advice; here it is. Blaine is good to you. He's good for you. He makes you smile. He sings to you. He's charming and good looking and even if I don't like the guy, I can tell he's really into you."

Kurt remained silent.

"He's even polite to me, and I've been a complete dick to the guy. I mean, he probably secretly wants to punch me in the face but still-"

Kurt interjected. "David, I doubt Blaine wants to punch you in the face."

Dave rolled his eyes. "I stole you're first kiss. Believe me, he wants to punch me." He lifted his hand to stop Kurt as the gleek tried to interrupt again. "But I'm cool with that. At the end of the day Kurt, you're good together, and I'm not going to be the one who tells you to mess that up just because 'it's too perfect'."

"David, I-"

"You deserve to be happy Kurt. I know I fucked that up for you last year, but I swear I won't do that again." And Dave meant it.

He didn't know how long the silence lasted but Dave could see Kurt's eyes shining against the dim glow of the computer monitor. He didn't look away. He wanted Kurt to know that he meant what he said.

Dave watched as Kurt nodded slowly before rising from his chair and wrapping his arms around the bigger boy's neck causing Dave to tense. He hugged Dave tightly. The Karofsky boy felt the heat radiating from his cheeks and held his breath. As Kurt pulled away, he just had to ask, "What was that for?"

"For caring about my happiness," Kurt said smiling warmly. "And for proving my dad wrong about you," he added.

Dave felt his blush grow deeper. "Oh."

A comfortable silence engulfed them again as they continued to finish the research they had started earlier.

Thirty minutes later and Kurt looked at the clock mounted on the wall before starting to gather his things. "Blaine's probably waiting in the parking lot by now. I better go," he said lifting the strap of his bag to his shoulder and leaning against the table. "But I'm glad we talked. Who would have thought: Dave Karofsky, my friend?"

Dave could only offer a short nod back. "See you tomorrow Kurt."

"See you tomorrow, David."

Dave couldn't help but watch from the window as Kurt approached Blaine with a smile and gave him a small kiss. He ignored the twinge in his chest.

Kurt was happy. That was good enough for now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Should not be writing this. Should be revising my little butt off, but what can you too…<strong>_

_**I kinda really want them to be friends right now, if nothing else.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I feel like I'm so not in the Dave Zone at the moment, so their probably both so out of character, but I don't really care…**_

_**It was a meant to be a happy piece.**_

_**SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**_


End file.
